Aphrodisiac
by Silvel-chan
Summary: “That plant…” He licked his lips slightly, his eyes drifting to her own full ones. He brought his lips crashing down onto hers, crushing them together.


Banana Plant: Yo! Tis Banana Plant, here with a little one shot between Sakura and Kiba. I do hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own…nothing…

----------

**Aphrodisiac **

Long, thin fingers stretched out to pluck the strange plant from the ground. It was a deep, frosty green with smooth, rounded petals. The plant was a sort of fern, very low to the ground and sometimes hard to notice because it stayed pressed to the ground.

"See? The edges are completely smooth, the others over there…" A pink haired kunoichi pointed the same fingers that had plucked the plant from it's home to another patch nearby. The difference was hard to notice unless one looked closely at the too.

"Is that the only difference?" A gruff voice answered her. He brought up a hand to scratch the fang-like tattoos on his cheeks. He lifted his head and sniffed slightly. "I can't smell a difference in them."

"Exactly. See, Kiba? That's why I thought you'd be a bad choice to bring along…"

"Huh? I don't get it?" Kiba gave her a confused look. He wasn't even sure why Tsunade had asked him to come on this 'mission' with Sakura. All they had to do was gather plants for the Hospital. He snorted to himself. Medic-nin work.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later or something." Sakura grumbled out, plucking another one and checking the leaves carefully before placing it in one of the three baskets. "Also, you'll have to check each leaf. Sometimes the plants crossbreed and you'll get a combination of both. We already have enough of those and the spiked ones."

"Just the smooth, just the smooth. I got it already, there's no need to drill it any further into my brain." Kiba rolled his eyes, sending a frustrated look over to the large dog that seemed to be enjoying himself in a pile of the plants…a little to much. "Akamaru?"

Sakura glanced up at the dog, a knowing smile gracing her lips. "Don't worry about him, just keep gathering the plants. The reason you're here if because you've got good sight. Now use it and help me pile these baskets."

Kiba let a low growl rise from his throat, trying to tell her who the Alpha was here. He ripped one of them from the ground and tossed it into the basket. "There."

"Be careful!" Sakura snapped, picking the abused plant from the rest and gently wiping the dirt from its mangled roots. "You're going to bruise the insides and then it'll be useless!"

"Well why an I even here then?!" He snapped. The scent coming from the plants was starting to make him slightly light headed. He was feeling giddy and he didn't like it one bit.

"I already told you!" Sakura tried to suppress the anger that was building up. She knew why he was acting this way. It had donned on her when they first started digging up the plants. Tsunade and her stupid bets…that had to be the reason the devious old woman had sent him instead of another medic. "You can see them easier the one of the others." She spoke softer now.

Silence fell between the two. The air became tense and uncomfortable as the baskets slowly began to fill. By the time the two were heading back, Akamaru caring his own basket and prancing happily beside Sakura, Kiba had an almost feral look on his face. The look of authority was starting to scare the pink haired girl slightly. She knew Kiba considered himself an Alpha male, and often took time out of everyone's day to show it, but the look he was wearing now was not one she had seen on his face before.

"Um…Kiba…?" Sakura questioned softly, moving a bit away from the boy. She ended up bumping into Akamaru in mid-bounce and stumbling forward slightly, turning her head to look at the large dog. He head snapped back as she felt two slightly clawed hands grip her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she looked into the face of Kiba, eyes half lidded and a hungry look on his face.

"That plant…" He licked his lips slightly, his eyes drifting to her own full ones. He brought his lips crashing down onto hers, crushing them together. Sakura was taken back by the sudden act of passion that was being shown to her by the dog-nin. Kiba realized she was too shocked to respond or push him away, and for some reason that excited him. He dragged his lips away from hers and made tiny trails down her jaw line.

"K-Kiba…you don't mean this…" Her eyes fluttered slightly, trying to regain her senses. She moved her hands to try and push him away, but found them only gripping the front of his shirt.

"You have no idea how much I do…" Kiba's voice rumbled against her neck, a growl following after as he snapped his head up and brought his lips upon hers one more time before pulling away and laying his forehead against hers. "The plant may have finished it, but it was your scent that started it."

"What…what do you mean…" Sakura was, for lack of better words, shocked beyond all reason as to the since that seemed to be playing out before her. She didn't understand what was going on, why she didn't push him away. She had always wanted this from Sasuke, but when he left…she gave up all hope of love in order to become stronger. "I don't understand…"

Kiba lowered his face slowly, nuzzling the side of his nose against hers. "The best aphrodisiac…" He kept his slow decent, nipping at her bottom lip before licking at the wound. "Is the natural kind." He growled out before warping his arms around her back, leaning her backwards slightly and kissing her again, sending her world into an explosion of pleasure.

Sakura wasn't sure about what was happening, but by the time she got back to Tsunade's she didn't care. She set the plants down and looked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall, trying to fix her disheveled appearance.

"Everything go okay, Sakura?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow, hiding a smirk behind her folded hands.

"Everything went perfect…" She answered back in a wispy voice, striding back toward the door, and opening it slightly. Before leaving she turned around and looked back at the woman. "Oh…and thank you so much…" She let out a silly smile before walking out completely, leaving a smirking Hokage behind as she caught a glance at a certain dog-nin behind the door, dragging her apprentice off with him before the door slammed shut.

"Hehe…wait till Kakashi finds out I won this bet…"

----------

Banana Plant: Well? Did you like it? I hope so, cause I know I did. XD. Please grab a cookie for yourself and click the review button!


End file.
